Sarina Waters
Sarina Waters is a major character in the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth seasons, and was originally a recurring character in the first season. Initially a a serving girl who works in the Red Keep. It is later revealed that she is the eldest bastard child of Robert Baratheon and a handmaiden of Cersei's whom Robert slept with. During King Joffrey's purge of all of Robert's bastards in King's Landing, Sarina survived being killed and fled from King's Landing. While on the run, she encounters an old hermit simply known as "The Master". The Master agrees to train her to fight against injustice. Sarina later resurfaces under the name "The Raven", and has become an assassin / vigilante waging a one-woman war against the injustice caused by the War of the Five Kings. She has since become a notorious figure in the Seven Kingdoms, almost like a myth or folk hero, becoming know for her ability to appear and dissappear anywhere as quickly and quietly as shadows, her ability to cheat death, her twin valyrian steel daggers coated in the Tears of Lys, and her personal sigil: a blood red raven. She notably has a long-standing vendetta with Lucius Dragen, originating from her anger at Lucius' monstrous actions during the Sack of Riften, later made more personal when Lucius becomes strangely obsessed with her. She differs from other groups of assassins and vigilantes (such as the Brotherhood Without Banners and the Faceless Men of Braavos) in that she doesn't fight for a particular side, religion, faith, or belief. She is sworn to only one cause: justice. She later becomes a sleeper agent of Lucius after she fails to kill him. Lucius had her mind brainwashed through the use of the Sunshine milk, which resulted in her killing random innocents across the Seven Kingdoms, including her master, believing that everything she did she did for the greater good. Background Sarina is the eldest bastard child of Robert Baratheon and a handmaiden of Cersei Lannister's whom Robert had slept with. When Cersei discovered this, she had the handmaiden poisoned with the Tears of Lys (similar to how Jon Arryn died.) Sarina was still very young when this happened, and was told that her mother died in childbirth. Sarina escaped the same fate due to the machinations of Varys, the Master of Whisperers on King Robert Baratheon's Small Council, who saw potential in her from a young age. Managing to convince Cersei that the baby died in childbirth too (Cersei did not know Sarina's name) Varys managed to get her a position working in the Red Keep as a serving girl. Season 1 While investigating Jon Arryn's final days, Hand of the King Eddard "Ned" Stark speaks with Sarina and learns that, like Gendry, Lord Arryn questioned her about her parentage as well. Ned learns that her mother was one of Cersei's handmaidens, but that she never knew her father. Ned realizes that Sarina is another one of King Robert's bastards, and is probably his oldest. After Ned Stark is imprisoned, Sarina escorted Sansa Stark to court. Later, she witnesses the execution of Ned Stark and the chaos in the city that follows. Later, she encounters Varys, who advises her to leave King's Landing. Sarina asks why, but Varys says he can't tell her as he'd be putting his own safety at risk if he did, just that King's Landing was becoming too dangerous for her. Season 2 When Joffrey gives the order for all of Robert's bastards to be killed, Sarina is seen outside of King's Landing, a sad look on her face. It is unknown how she knew of the coming massacre or how she escaped. Season 3 Season 4 Sarina learns from a Blackwatch soldier that House Mollen, a Northern noble house and vassals of House Dragen, are planning to rebel against House Dragen. She decides to infiltrate Riften disguised as a refugee named "Jeyne", later becoming a servant of House Mollen (similar to Osha in Winterfell.) But before she can stealthily eliminate any of the traitors, the Sack of Riften takes place, resulting in the deaths of not just the members of House Mollen and their conspirators, but many innocents that had no part in the rebellion. Sarina learns that the instigator of the Sack of Riften was Lucius Dragen and decides to make him her next target. She discreetly follows him back to Snake Mount, and later that night, attempts to assassinate him in his private chambers, claiming that he was going to answer for his "heinous crimes". For unknown reasons, Lucius survives the assassination attempt, but due to the fact that Sarina's daggers were coated in the Tears of Lys, he is left sick and bedridden for a brief time. This sparked the beginning of a long-standing vendetta between Sarina and Lucius. Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 In or around 304 AL, Lucius Dragen was defeated and banished from his own lands by his bastard - now legitimized - uncle, Ethan Dragen. Sarina had gotten word of the Lord of the Hunt's exile and found it to be the most opportune time to end him, Lucius having lost all his allies and being completely on his own. She confronted him a few miles from White Harbor. After a short verbal battle, the two fought and Sarina found herself victorious. With the disgraced Lord of Snake Mount at her mercy, Sarina was about to execute him until Lucius began provoking her, to which she lowered her blade and declared that she was not like Lucius and that she would continue to fight for justice and order, whereas Lucius will always remain an agent of chaos and injustice. With her guard lowered, Lucius jumped her. She lay defenseless and in that moment, Lucius revealed a potion of Sunshine milk and forced her to drink it. The potion rendered Sarina immobile. Lucius gloated over her suspended, seemingly lifeless body. He came close to her and whispered that she was his greatest creation and that in her, he'll live on. He then proceeded to kick her in the face until she lost consciousness. A few moments later, Sarina awoke from her slumber. Her memory of the fight was dramatically altered due to the hallucinative nature of Sunshine milk. She had no memory of Lucius intoxicating her and her losing consciousness, instead she saw Lucius' dead, bloodied, lifeless body laying before her. Believing that she had bested and killed the Red Dragon, Sarina decided to return to her Master and tell him about the events that had just transpired. However, she received vivid hallucinations and ghostly presences of figures closely resembling Lucius appearing during her journey home. Eventually, while staying at an inn, Lucius Dragen entered her room. Shocked and confused, Sarina believed that Lucius had died, to which the hallucination convinced her that she had ''killed him, and that the figure standing in front of her is merely a hallucinative projection of Lucius based on Sarina's past engagements with him. Utterly confused, Sarina demanded that he would disappear, to which Lucius said that in order to remove him from her mind, Sarina has to wipe out Lucius' remaining evil in Westeros, starting by systematically hunting down the members of the Butcher's Boys. Sarina complied, and she began her hunt. Sarina scoured the North, killing follower after follower until she reached Grond, Lucius' right-hand man. Grond pleaded to Sarina, telling her that she's mad and that Lucius was controlling her. Sarina shrugged off his remarks until Lucius, whom she previously believed to be incorporeal, stepped forward and held Grond by his throat, cutting it open and proclaiming that he "will have his revenge". Appalled, Sarina couldn't understand how the hallucination succeeded in grabbing and killing Grond, to which Lucius cryptically asked her if she ever had a dream so real she could swear it had really happened. Lucius continued by saying that everyone believes that their dreams ''are ''real while they are asleep, and that they will only find them strange and unrealistic until after they "wake up". At that exact moment, Sarina again lost consciousness. A few hours later, Sarina was awakened by a hooded, female figure. She felt nauseated and cold, like she had just woken up from a terrible nightmare. After gaining her bearings, she was shocked to see the body of the Master in front of her, with his throat cut open. The figure who helped her up revealed herself to be Larinna Harrigon, Lucius' estranged ex-wife. She gave her a cup of wine, claiming that the alcohol can relieve the dizziness occurring after suffering from Sunshine milk. Sarina could not believe that her Master was dead, wholeheartedly believing that she had witnessed Lucius killing Grond. Larinna told her that she had just seen Sarina killing the Master, while she was eerily talking in a speech similar to Lucius'. She also told her that Lucius had left Westeros and has not been heard from since. At that moment, Sarina regained her memories about what ''actually ''happened during her fight with Lucius, including the part where she seemingly wiped out the Butcher's Boys. Instead, she never killed any of Lucius' former lackeys, but innocents that had nothing to do with him or her. Emotionally devastated, Larinna offered to take Sarina with her to Snake Mount, claiming that - now with Ethan in control - she could be save and that "any enemy of Lucius is a friend of Ethan's, but Sarina was so distraught that she refused and threw herself off the nearest cliff, with the intent of killing herself. Season 8 Sarina awakens in a cave, with the red priest Vurus standing over her. Vurus reveals that he saved Sarina's life. Sarina, angry, demands that Vurus release her so she can kill herself. Vurus adamantly refuses and asks Sarina if killing herself would solve anything; Sarina replies that it would mean justice for the innocent people she murdered. Vurus counters that, if she did that, Personality Appearances Quotes Spoken by Sarina Spoken about Sarina Trivia *The character of Sarina is described as being a combination of DC Comics' Catwoman and Ezio Auditore from the Assassin's Creed video game series. *Sarina is the first major Game of Thrones character to be homosexual, (not counting Renly Baratheon or Loras Tyrell, as neither of them are major characters), and is the first lesbian. So far, she and Steffon Blackgard (who is also bisexual) are the only members of the starring cast to be LGBT. Category:King Deadpool the Awesome Category:Status: Alive Category:Bastard Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Major Characters Category:Under construction Category:Homosexual characters